Monique
Sarah is a new recurring character who first appears in the Season 6 premiere. She arrives in Mystic Falls searching for a relative. She ropes Jeremy into helping her, however, she's hiding something. In Black Hole Sun, it is revealed that she is the daughter of Zach Salvatore, and Gail, and the distant paternal great niece of Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore. Sarah is a member of the Salvatore Family. History Sarah was born to a woman named Gail and Zach Salvatore on May 10, 1994. Due to Damon Salvatore having killed her mother, Gail was rushed to the hospital by Stefan Salvatore and had an emergency c-section. Sarah had survived, but was put in an incubator for 3 months. After that most of her life is a mystery but its known that she grew up in New York and came across Mystic Falls in the search for her biological parents. So she stole her boss's car and started her journey towards finding her family. Season Six In I'll Remember, Sarah is seen heading to Mystic Falls but is having car troubles. A frantic Elena Gilbert bites and attacks her, because the magical herbs make her crave more blood. But Caroline stops her and Sarah flees for the border on Mystic Falls, which makes it impossible for Elena to catch her because of the anti-magic spell. Sarah rushes across town square screaming for help. Matt Donovan helps her and asks her what happened. She makes it clear that a vampire attacked her, however when Tripp Cooke asked Matt what happened he says a dog bit her, while Sheriff Forbes tells Matt to take her to the hospital. When Matt drives her to the border, he tells her to wait for someone, she runs off and Matt tells her he's been attacked before, but she claims that she doesn't trust anyone and tries to run away but Caroline appears to compel her to forget the attack. In Black Hole Sun, Sarah threatens to expose Elena's vampire status to Jeremy. As Jeremy questions her about her motives, she ultimately reveals that she is searching for her father; Zach Salvatore. It is also revealed that her mother was Zach's pregnant girlfriend who was attacked by Damon on May 10, 1994 - the day of the eclipse. Gail was rushed to the hospital by Stefan Salvatore and Sarah was delivered by emergency C-section. However, Gail succumbed to her injuries and died. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Sarah finds out from Matt that her ancestors, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore, are vampires. Personality She's described as spunky, street smart, and has a shady agenda. She mentions that she doesn't trust others. Physical Appearance Physically, Sarah appears to be a very beautiful young woman, with long, curly dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Due to her mixed African-American and Caucasian heritage, she has a light-complexion with a slim and athletic figure. Name Meaning *Sarah is a feminine name of Hebrew origin. The meaning of the name is "princess". *Other spellings and variations of the name Sarah include Sara, Sari, Sariah, Sarika, Saaraa, Sarita, Sarina, Sarra, Saara, Saarah, Saaraah, Saarrah, Sharita, Sharie, Sharri, Sharrie, Sharry, Shary, Shari, Soraya. Relationships Matt Donovan Matt helped her when she was bitten by Elena in episode I'll Remember. Matt informs her that her ancestors, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore, are vampires. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy likes her and they slept together in episode Yellow Ledbetter. He wanted her to stay in Lockwood Mansion. Jeremy tells her that her father is Zach Salvatore. Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' Trivia *The actress that plays Sarah, has the same last name as the actress played Sarah in Season Two, Maiara Walsh. However, they're not related. *Sarah mentioned she is from New York in I'll Remember. *She was attacked by Elena in I'll Remember. Caroline later compels her to forget about the attack when Matt brings her to the Mystic Falls border. However, in Welcome to Paradise, it is revealed that the anti-magic field stripped away the compulsion, so Sarah remembers everything. *In Yellow Ledbetter, she admitted that she stole the car of her boss. *Jeremy is the only one who knows the truth about her father at the moment besides Stefan. However it's implied that Stefan might not even know she survived. *Stefan was the one who brought her mom to the hospital in order to save her. *Both of her parents were killed by her paternal ancestor, Damon Salvatore. *Sarah's birthday is May 10 and her astrological sign is Taurus. **She would've been born in August 1994, if Damon hadn't killed her mother, Gail. *Sarah is the first female member of the Salvatore family to be seen on screen. *Sarah is biracial. Her mother was African-American and her father, Zach was Caucasian. *It is a possibility that Sarah could have ended up in foster care or was adopted by an unknown family since her mother died and her father Zach was compelled to forget her existence. Gallery 601-70-Elena.png 601-72-ElenaDamon.png 601-73-ElenaCaroline.png 601-79-Matt.png 601-80.png 601-81-MattTripp.png 601-82-MattTrippLiz.png 601-88-Matt.png 601-89.png Yellow Ledbetter (8).jpg normal_tvd602_1117.jpg TVD 1745.jpg TVD 1767.jpg 6X02-16-JeremySarah.jpg 6X02-17-Sarah.jpg 6X02-18-JeremySarah.jpg 6X02-19-Sarah.jpg 6X02-58-JeremySarahhElena.jpg Jeremy 6x03.jpg 6X04-115-Sarah.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Salvatore Family